Fire & Ice
by OtakuofHorror
Summary: What happens when a hot-headed wrath & a cold-hearted demon find love with each? Rated M for later Lemon & language. Disclaimer I don't own MK! This was just for fun.
1. Ice Angel the demon princess & her wrath

Mina Kruegur here, starting her most shocking, but loving story. I hope you enjoy the 1st chapter.

The Demon Princess snarled at her father, who had failed once again to find her a PERFECT mate.

"I SWEAR YOU WANT ME TO MATE WITH A COMPLETE & UTTER LAMEO!" She screamed.

Satan growled, he never would want his daughter, who he & Ivory- or as the Queen considered herself "Envy"- had tried to conceive for thousands of years & finally 18 yrs. before, Halloween 1991 she was born, to have a "lameo" for a mate.

"THAT IS NOT TRUE! I WANT THE PERFECT DEMON FOR YOU TO MATE WITH! AND SINCE YOU ARE THE DEMON PRINCESS I WOULD LIKE TO FIND A DEMON WHO HAD BEEN A PRINCE WHEN HE WAS ALIVE!"

"ALL THE "PRINCES" YOU HAVE FOUND FOR ME ARE L-A-M-E! LAME! THEIR SO GRAVELLY & WEAK I WANT A STRONG MATE WHO WONT BE TERRIFIED OF ME UNTIL I BEAT THE HELL OUT OF HIM FOR STANDING UP TO ME!" Ice Angel snarled & walked toward the door, stopping to look at the new spineless fool who her father had wanted her to mate with.

Sweat ran down the supposed prince's forehead.

"PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MATE!" The princess screamed, grabbing him by his throat. She then flung him out the window of Hell's royal palace.

Shooting a glare at her father, who looked redder than normal, the princess flipped her white hair & marched from the room.

Wow what a cold-hearted she-beast! I wonder what MK guy with claim that heart & warm it a bit!


	2. Ending it

If Scorpion could glare he would. And do you want to know at whom? Mileena, the flesh-pit bitch who he had mistakenly started a relationship with.

Fire crackled around the wrath as he & the sharp-toothed creature before him argued.

At first they never argued, Scorpion keeping his temper secret from the "woman" who he thought he loved. But about a year before she had done something too stupid to ignore & the wrath's fury was released, she had challenged his rivalry with Sub-zero, commander of the Lin Kuei , & said also that since he was technically dead he shouldn't hold a grudge at the guy.

Ever since then, every time one would do something the other didn't like –even the smallest thing- they would argue.

Now Scorpion was done, done with Mileena & the way she acted like a child. He had put up with so much of her shit he was planning on killing her.

"SO WHAT SCORPION, 3 YEARS DOWN THE FUCKING DRAIN BECAUSE YOU HAVE A LITTLE TEMPER!"

"LITTLE! NOTHING ABOUT ME IS LITTLE, FLESH-PIT WHORE!"

"I BEG TO DIFFER!"

"RIGHT, WHEN COMES TO THAT YOUR SMALL ALL WRONG PLACES! SO YOU CANT HANDLE MY 12 INCHES!"

The black haired woman growled, baring her sharp teeth," WHAT-EVER I CAN FIND SOMEONE SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU, YOU STUPID WRATH!"

At then the wrath disappeared, in a gulf of fire. He was headed to a place where he was most likely needed. Hell.

He would deal with Mileena at the upcoming Mortal Kombat Tournament.

Hoo-hoo this is gunna be good!


	3. Scorpion, the guard

The wrath appeared right outside Hell's royal palace.

A little neat fact was that Scorpion was the Demonic Royal Family's best guard.

So that meant Satan didn't care when he was there, or when he wasn't, as long as the wrath showed up at least once a day.

The front guards looked at Scorpion with smiles, moving their spears from the door to allow the wrath to enter the castle.

As he entered the castle he heard screaming down the long corridor.

The demon princess & king were arguing. Again.

He'd always heard the princess's voice but never seen her; she would always storm away while he tried to great her. It always went something like:

"_How are you, your high-" _

"_SHUT IT!" Then the princess would be gone._

"YOU'RE THE WORST FATHER EVER!" The princess screamed at Satan, then took off in the direction that most-likely lead to her room.

"ICE ANGEL GET BACK HERE! THIS DEMON'S DIFFERENT I SWEAR!"

"If this is a bad time I'll come back later, Sir," Scorpion stated as he walked up to his king.

"It's fine Scorpion, I can always make time for my best guard, & -er- friend."

It was true Scorpion was basically Satan's closest friend, only friend matter of fact.

Satan turned to Scorpion, "You enter the Mortal Kombat Tournament a lot, right?"

OOO

Ice Angel flung her mirror across her snow covered bedroom.

It had to be snow covered & FREEZING that way she wouldn't melt or something. Just a precaution.

The demon princess's skin was practically ice; her lips looked quite frost-bitten, too. The way they should look.

"I'm so beautiful! I should have someone to look at it!" She exclaimed to herself, holding back tears.

A sweet melody played through the room, the a "Why you are beautiful Lass, but that doesn't mean you should expect someone just as beautiful."

The princess sighed, her old baby sitter was right.

"Er, thanks, Leprechaun."

(AI: If you're wondering, yes it is the Leprechaun from the movies; I thought that would be kinda neat to add in )

"To problem, Lass, now maybe you could pay me back," the evil creature chuckled looking at her royal outfit, made internally of gold.

She grabbed the shoulder piece & broke it off. The tossed it to the little minion.

Instantly the piece regenerated.

"Happy?"

"Very, much Lass, thank you, your-highness!"

Ice Angel rolled her eyes, the creature's Irishy voice was starting to annoy her.

OOO

"Yes, Sir, I do frequent the Mortal Kombat Tournament every year, why do you ask?"

"I want to send Ice Angel," the king said.

"But she's just getting out of being a teenager, Your-highness; I don't think that's the best idea."

"She'll be fine as long as YOU keep an eye on her."

"You want me to look after her?" Scorpion asked, quite baffled.

"Yes, you know the Tournament best."

The wrath nodded, "Sir."

"Just don't let her know you're watching her. That all I need is to lose the best."

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Does she know you want her to go?"

"Not yet, but she won't care."

"Also why do you want her to go?"

"I'm tired of her saying I'm picking her the wrong mates, so I'll let her choose, plus she wanted a strong mate so why not got to the Mortal Kombat Tournament, it has fighters from every dimension. Demons do compete, right?"

"Yes, & I'd be honored to guard her with my immortal life."

"Good, the next Tournament is in 3 days right?"

"Sir."

"I'll have one of the servants let Ice Angel know."


	4. One Day to Go

Hey sorry it's been so long since I've updated but I've be working on other stories.

Ice Angel sighed, she had just got done packing for the Mortal Kombat Tournament.

Tomorrow she would leave for it.

One thing she didn't understand was why her father waited so long to tell her about it & that he wanted her to go.

A smug smirk drew across her face as she lay down on her snow covered bed, she would be able to pick her own mate.

Closing her eyes the princess drifts off into sleep.

OOO

Scorpion sighs, he didn't know how to act if Ice Angel found out he had to watch over her.

Should he say sorry & that he was just following orders? Or be himself & say deal with it?

He'd heard so many stories about the princess about how strong the small girl really was. Not to mention ruthless & brutal.

So from what it seemed either way he would get hurt.

_Better not get caught,_ he thought.

Review!


	5. Falling for the Princess

I'm sorry for taking too long to write! I have been really busy lately! But enough about me! Onto the story!

Envy hugged her daughter tightly, "I'm going to miss you Sweetie!"

Ice Angel growled, shoving her mother away, "Don't touch me you old hag!"

Satan watched as one of his many wives & his only daughter start arguing, slightly chuckling to himself. His gaze suddenly caught site of Scorpion who was standing by the palace entrance. "I will be back momentarily," the dark king told his daughter & Envy who didn't hear because of their bickering.

He walked toward Scorpion who bowed slightly when seeing his king approaching.

"You remember what I told you right?" Satan asked.

"Don't let Ice Angel find out I'm looking after her?"

"Yes."

Scorpion glanced over toward the princess who was arguing with her mother. If he had a beating heart he knew it would skip a beat because it seemed that Ice Angel was looking at him. It suddenly accord to him that the princess was quite beautiful.

Her unnatural snow white hair that seemed to sparkle. Her oddly gorgeous blood red eyes. Her pale glossy skin. Oh & her obviously DD chest.

What he'd give to fuck her so hard.

He shook his head. What the fuck was he thinking!? That was his best friend's daughter! He could never do that.

Satan looked at Scorpion then at his daughter then back, smirking. "She is quite beautiful ain't she?"

Scorpion blinked; if he could blush he would be right now. "Y-yes, Sir she is."

Satan chuckled, "You could attempt to mate with her if you'd like. I trust that you'd take care of her."

Scorpion felt shock run threw him. Was his king really saying this!?

"I-I should get going to the tournament… I will make sure Ice Angel stays out of trouble…."

Before Satan could say anything Scorpion had disappeared into a gulf of flames.

Satan glanced back at Envy & Ice Angel who were still arguing. He sighed & walked over to stop the bickering.

I hope you like it! The next chapter will be out as soon as possible!


	6. Officially Meeting

Scorpion lay on the ground, waiting for the frozen princess to appear so could her tell her how the Mortal Kombat Tournament works. Satan had wanted him to do that as a cover for having to be around her 24/7.

A cold breeze suddenly hit, so cold that it actually made Scorpion shiver. About 3 feet before him purple light surrounded by fast moving snow & ice crystals appeared. Scorpion jumped to his feet.

The snow and ice crystals disappeared, the light faded. Ice Angel stood there in replacement of the items.

"Fuck! I still have some kinks to work out when I teleport!" She spat, holding her head.

Ice Angel growled softly from her pounding head ache.

Scorpion cleared his throat, telling the princess she was not alone.

Ice Angel blinked and looked toward the wrath; she gave him a small smirk.

"So you're the one my father's will have look after me?"

Scorpion, in shock, took a small step back. "H-how do you know that!?"

"Well, you were waiting for me. Correct? And I've seen my father talking to you a lot in that last couple of days."

"Well I am the Royal Family's best guard. Maybe that was why I've been talking to your father a lot."

"No. I've seen you two talk multiple times, the last few days your conversations have happened a lot more frequent & I always hear my name when you two are talking."

"Okay, fine I have to look after you."

Ice Angel growled, "I'M NOT A CHILD! I DON'T NEED TO BE LOOKED AFTER!"

Scorpion flinched back at the sudden hostile tone in the princess' voice.

He sighed, "Look, Princess, I don't want to argue with you. I'm just doing what your father wants me to do. Can we get through the tournament without making a big deal over my job?"

Ice Angel bit the inside of her cheek, "Fine."

If Scorpion could smile he probably would, he was the first person to ever negotiate with the demon princess & not get frozen.

'Maybe the tournament won't be a total drag after all,' Scorpion thought.

"Come, Princess, the tournament starts tomorrow, we need to go over some rules," the wrath said, politely extending his hand toward the princess.

Ice Angel blinked & took his hand, "Okay."

Scorpions hand burned the princess's, but she still held his as they walked toward the forests where they'd have to set up camp. They tackled a little bit so they would at least know something about each other.

Little did they know a certain sharp-toothed woman was watching & wasn't very happy with what she'd seen…

I hope you enjoyed! Review!


	7. Mileena's Rage

A week had passed & the tournament had started. Ice Angel had already fought in 3 battles. Scorpion had fought twice.

Ice Angel lay about 2 yards away from the fire Scorpion had made, slowly dozing off. Scorpion lay next to the fire, glancing over at the princess from time to time.

After a few minutes Scorpion heard her light snores. He chuckles to himself & decides to rest himself, closing his eyes the wrath drifts into sleep. As he falls asleep the fire goes out.

Ice Angel shifts around in her sleep.

An hour later a woman jumps out of a nearby tree & walks over to Ice Angels sleeping figure. Her eyes flick to Scorpion then back to the princess. She growls, softly but loud enough for Ice Angel to stir from her sleep.

The princess blinked a few times, helping her eyes to focus. She looked up & seen the figure of a woman standing over her.

She frowned, "I don't know who you are but it would be best to leave if you don't want frost bite."

The woman growled in response & grabbed Ice Angel by her throat, lifting her off the ground & quickly placing a hand over her mouth.

Ice Angel blinked in shock at the woman's speed. She quickly realized that she was going to have a problem on her hands & she needed to somehow wake Scorpion.

"You're going to pay for stealing my boyfriend," The woman rasped into Ice Angel's ear.

Before Ice Angel could respond she was thrown through the trees & slammed into one. The woman was quickly in her face, Ice Angel kicked her away.

The woman stumbled to catch her balance. Ice Angel glared at her.

"Who are you? Why did you attack me?" The princess spat.

The woman silently glared at her for a moment then stood up straight, getting out of her fight position.

"My name is Mileena. You stole my boyfriend," she finally spoke.

*_* Hope you enjoyed. I'll update when I get the chance.


	8. Angered Wrath

Ice Angel's anger turns to confusion. "What? Who? I'm single for Christsake!"

Mileena growls "Don't play dumb with me! I see the way you & Scorpion look at each other! You two are going against tournament rules & dating! At least Scorpion & I broke up before each tournament & then got back together after!"

Ice Angel shakes her head, "Scorpion & I are not dating. I can't say what we are doing but there are no feelings…"

Mileena's eyes widen, "He dumped me for a friend-with-benefits!? I gave him great sex! What the fuck!"

Ice Angel groaned, "No! I'm not allowed to say! It would reveal my true identity!"

Ice Angel's pale cheeks turn red; she covers her mouth with her hands.

Raising an eyebrow, jagged smirk forming on her face, Mileena asked: "Your true identity?"

OOOO

Scorpion opens his eyes, immediately noticing the absence of the Demon Princess.

"ICE ANGEL!?" He jumps to his feet.

If he had a beating heart it would be racing right now, Satan is going to kill him, again.

"PRINCESS!?"

He paces back & forth, kicking dirt over the smoldering fire, his stress only making the fire start up again. His eyes suddenly caught something on the ground; he walks over, leans down & picks it up. Examining it he realizes it a piece of pink & black fabric. In seconds the fabric is just a flame. The fire ignites behind him.

"MILEENA! "

Without thinking he charges in the direction the fabric seemed to have led to. One thought burning in his mind: _If you have hurt her you she-beast you won't live to see another day!_

I know it was short! I'm sorry but I know I needed to update! Thanks for reading! Review! Next chapter will be out when I have time!


	9. No More Mrs Nice Monster

Hello guys just wanted to say that I changed my pen name again so yeah.

Before I start with the chapter I wanted to say that if you like Dragon Ball Z that I have a few stories up for that. I also have a Happy Tree Friends story I'm working on if you like that. If you want to read any just go to my profile. I'd appreciate it if I got some reviews for the HTF/DBZ one.

Thanks. Now on to the story.

Scorpion crashed through the trees not caring about the forming wounds on his body, his only priority is making sure Ice Angel was safe. It's obvious he hadn't done a good job at that or she would still be asleep a few feet from the fire.

He stopped when he heard the she-beast's voice.

"Oh come on now you've got my interest, Angel. Tell me. What is this identity of yours?"

Judging by how loud her voice was he was close.

Mileena doesn't sound hostile right now but that doesn't mean she's not going to harm Ice Angel or not.

Scorpion decided to take it slow & listen. He'd seen Ice Angel fight; she can hold her own quite well. He'd help if she really needed it. She may need it though. What Mileena lacks in strength she makes up with her speed.

He examined his wounds as he walked, only a few scratches. No big deal.

_Princess hasn't answered her… good girl… she knows our deal… Satan must've told her to keep quiet too…_

He heard Mileena growl, if he would smirk he would.

"ANSWER ME GOD DAMMIT!" Mileena shouted.

_Time to move a little faster… _Scorpion thought, picking up his pace.

OOO

Ice Angel looked at the ground, not wanting to look at the sharp-toothed woman before her. Trying to block out her screaming for an answer she didn't need to hear.

Knowing Mileena's speed now she didn't want to fight her. Secretly she wanted her Wrath Guard to be at her side right now, keeping her safe. She had grown quite fond of Scorpion.

_I have to admit… he does seem like a good option for a mate… he can defend for himself & he isn't scared of me…_

Ice Angel shook her head bringing her back to reality. Looking up, slightly, she could see the annoyance in Mileena's face.

"You know what? I don't even care what this identity of yours is. All I know is that it was you who stole my man," Mileena growled, baring her teeth, "And it's you who's going to be ripped to shreds."

Mileena pulled out her pair of sais. Darting forward she tackles the princess into a tree. Pinning her to the tree with her knees she lifts the sais, getting ready to penetrate Ice Angel's chest with them.

Cliff Hanger! Dun! Dun! Dun! XD Review!


	10. Helpless

Ice Angel let out a scream of pain as the points of the sais pierce each of her breasts.

Mileena smirks sadistically at the pain she is causing the frozen woman.

Ice Angel could feel herself falling unconscious from the pain.

She struggles to break free.

Ramming her knee into Ice Angels stomach, Mileena holds her in place. Letting out a choked sound, Ice Angel feels herself slip in & out of unconsciousness.

Just as she was about to pass out, she felt Mileena's weight lifted from her.

Hitting the ground, face first, Ice Angel notices what looks like a wall of fire protecting her but that's all before everything went black.

I know it was really short up the next chapter is coming right up!


	11. Wraths Do Care

"You've done it now, Cunt!" Scorpion growled at the sharp-tooth she-beast.

Mileena struggled to get up off the ground where she had been thrown about 6 yards from Ice Angel's now unconscious figure.

Scorpion was furious. No. Furious could not describe his anger. Fire swirled around him, creating what looked like a wall in front of Ice Angel.

Finally able to stand, Mileena was shaking, taking a few steps back, running into a tree. She'd run but she didn't know what good that would do her.

Whimpering & cowering, the black haired woman begs for her life.

If he could glare it would have softened a little. Scorpion did at one point love Mileena. He decided to let her go this once because of their past romance.

"Go, Whore. Before I change my mind," The fire disappeared & Scorpion picked Ice Angel up, walking away.

Mileena slid down the tree trunk, still shaking.

OOO

Scorpion laid Ice Angel down where she had been before Mileena's attack; he carefully starts checking her wounds.

The punctures in her breasts seemed to have already started healing, they were not that bad then.

Starting to check for any broken bones now, Scorpion sighs.

"I told your father you were not ready to fight in this tournament. But did he listen?" Scorpion shakes his head.

Ice Angel lets out a soft whimper as Scorpion runs his hand over her rib cage. It wasn't a whimper with too much pain in it so that only meant one rib was broken. Hopefully.

Touching the princesses cheek, Scorpion lets out a loud sigh.

"I failed you & your father, Princess. I should have protected you better."

The Princesses eyelids twitched, Scorpion didn't notice. Ice Angel was regaining consciousness.

"S-scorpion…"


End file.
